


A Series of Very Unfortunate Events

by deadbod1222



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbod1222/pseuds/deadbod1222
Summary: What happens when a depressed person gets ahold of an already depressing Fandom. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny face the more sinister aspects of life, in the most unfortunate ways.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more twisted version of the Tv show, and as I've only read the First half of the first book, and watched the first season of the show, and the only memory of the movie I have is Jim carry screeching like a pterodactyl, The series of unfortunate events is most definitely not mine. Oh and this is the first fanfic that I'm actually trying to get right for posting, so all the comments. Even the bad.

If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other story. In this story, not only is there no happy ending, there is no happy beginning and very few happy things in the middle. This is because not very many happy things happened in the lives of the three Baudelaire youngsters. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire were intelligent children, and they were charming, and resourceful, and had pleasant facial features, but they were extremely unlucky, and most everything that happened to them was rife with misfortune, misery, and despair. I’m sorry to tell you this, but that is how the story goes.

 

Our story begins in a beautiful and big mansion. In this home, lives five extraordinary people; extraordinary meaning very unusual or remarkable, and unusual and remarkable they were. 

There was Mrs. Baudelaire who was graceful and loving, but something about her seemed dangerous. It very well could have been she could invent anything her mind thought up within hours.  
Mr. Baudelaire was cunning and was very well read, giving off the air of a genius. His smart clothes just made the image more defined.

Violet Baudelaire was just like her mother in the aspect of creating whatever she needed, but Violet’s inventions were leaning more towards things out of fiction, things that seemed impossible to make. She was only 14 years old, but come when she would be older, she would make a very formidable opponent. Knowing this, her parents taught her a lot of manners and etiquette, hoping she would hang onto them and that it would help her reach her goals.   
Klaus Baudelaire took after his father as he was a book lover, and spent most all of his free time learning things, whether it be about North American Wolves to Quantum Physics. He read whatever interested his 12-year-old mind, and most of it stuck. 

However, like his mother, he was graceful. It boosted his air of intelligence. 

 

Sunny Baudelaire was at a ripe age of one year old, but she seldom spoke in English, but in a language, she had made herself. The other four members of the family were fluent in the language. Sunny was quite smart for her age, but with a family full of creative and knowledgeable people, it would be very hard not to hold onto anything they said. Sunny had a very peculiar skill; Peculiar meaning strange, odd, or belonging exclusively to. Sunny had four, sharp teeth, and could bite through most everything that she put her mind to. This Peculiar skill belonged solely to Sunny, and she liked it that way. Though having put so many hard things in her mouth, she had a very strong immune system and hardly got sick.

At this very moment, all five Baudelaires were in the living room, talking and playing a board game which Violet had invented herself. It was called Relate. The game consisted of an interesting maze depicted on a board. To win, you had to make it to the middle. You had a stack of cards at every turn of the board. Once you reached that turn, you drew a card that stated a question. You answer the question correctly and you go whichever way you choose. Answer wrong, you have to relate that question’s answer to another topic. Then you go right or left. Can’t find another topic and you can only go the way you came. The Baudelaire’s were very good at this game. So it was unsurprising when the game was finished quickly.

“Mother! You cannot choose to go backward! That is cheating!” Klaus exclaimed, as cheating was bad, and should not be done even if it would prolong the game.

“Klaus, it says in the rules. I can go whichever direction I choose. Right, Violet?” Mrs. Baudelaire asked, turning towards her beautiful daughter.

Violet paused, she cared very much about Klaus, and he was right. It would be unfair for their mother to go backward to prolong the game. She was the rightful winner for reaching the middle first, but that was the thing. She was one space away from the middle, while the other Baudelaires were ten spaces behind her. If she chose to go backward, she would be letting someone else win. Violet was in a pickle. Not literally, but figuratively. This phrase means one is in a difficult situation, or where there is a problem and no easy answer can be found. Violet sighed. 

“Mother is right, it is in the rules,” Violet perked up, “However, due to moral rules outside of the game, Mother, You must go forward or else you will be letting someone else take what you have rightfully earned, and that is no lesson Sunny should be taught. Right Sunny?” they all turned towards the adorable toddler, who at the moment had a card about the world's deadliest snake in her mouth. Klaus grinned and laid a hand on Violet’s shoulder, a silent thank-you-I-love-you-so-much-never-change-stay with-me-forever. Course nothing beyond the first two words were ever recognized between the two, but it was there. Waiting. 

Sunny nodded, and “flar!” meaning yes, Violet is definitely right. Mr.Baudelaire smiled and gestured for his wife to move her piece.

“Look at our children, luv. Our smart children, and see how right they are. Move your piece, and win the game.” everyone grinned. Mother moved her piece. Klaus cheered. Mr. Baudelaire checked his watch.   
“We’ve got about two hours till bedtime. Pizza and a movie?”  
“Yes!” all children agreed in unison. Unison meaning a simultaneous performance of action or utterance of speech.

They ordered a pepperoni pizza with olives. And chose an action adventure movie. They all snuggled together on the couch. Mrs. Baudelaire on the left, then Violet with her arm around Klaus, his head resting on her shoulder. Sunny sat on Klaus’s legs and gripped the leggings of pants while Mr. Baudelaire sat on the end, Klaus’s legs and Sunny in his lap. It was squished, but that is exactly how the Baudelaire family loved it. The two hours flew by in an instant. Little did they know that something horrible would happen the very next day. They walked to bed, It was a mansion, but the Baudelaire’s were closely knit. Violet and Klaus shared a sleeping room, with separate walk-in closets, so changing was never awkward. Sunny, and the parents shared a room.   
Course they had separate studies. Klaus had a reading room, full of papers and pencils and anything a boy would want when they were Knowledgeably inclined as he was, and it was next to the library. On the opposite end was an inventory room, and a worktable in which Violet created the most adventurous things. Sunny had a nursery that had a miniature greenhouse area where she could have all the hard vegetables she wanted. The parents shared a lab or whatever you would call it, as it was full of many strange things.

Violet and Klaus were tucked in bed and kissed on the forehead by their parents. Told goodnight, and to have sweet dreams. They smiled and closed their eyes, sweet sleep taking over them as they dreamed of more happy days, of books to read and adventures.   
One creating something so remarkable that she would be remembered forever, having her mother and father’s eyes gleam with pride. The other of making a discovery so grand that he would write a book about, and to have it dedicated to his parents. To see them smile as they read the pages. They slept soundly through the night.   
Sunny dreamed of a very nice carrot, and nights just like that nights. Of sharing wonderful moments with her family. She never thought that soon they would be erased from her memory, depleted down to blurs and bittersweet stories her brother and sister would tell her. See, bittersweet means an emotion that joins sadness and joy together, with longing and sometimes a bit of anger.   
Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire slept in each other's arms and dreamt of nothing in particular at all, just happiness for their children.


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I look back at this and all I can do is shake my head and cringe. But you'll never get better if you don't practice and put yourself out there so....... Read if you dare???

The morning brightness and the tweets of birds streamed in through the window and Klaus woke easily, as he had a keen sense of hearing. Keen means sharp or penetrating. 

He rose and dressed in a bright red knit sweater with a crisp white shirt underneath, and a suit jacket. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, before walking towards his sister’s side of the room. He looked down at her sleeping form and thought how beautiful she looked. Like a princess.

Klaus was very glad to have Violet as a sister. She was loving, and always knew when he needed her. A warm flush spread through Klaus, and it felt like his chest would burst with how much he loved her.

He gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek, marveling out how it looked in the morning sunlight. Klaus glanced out the window to see what time it was. The clouds blocked the sun, a perfect morning for going to the beach. 

He went downstairs to find his parents making pancakes. He smiled and plopped himself on the counter where his father was stirring pancake batter together, and adding a little flour in.   
“Morning Klaus! Perfect weather for the beach! How about your sisters and you go today and take the trolley?” Mr. Baudelaire asked, thinking it was a good way to get the kids out of the house. Klaus smiled, ‘great minds think alike’, but he felt that he wasn’t remembering the whole quote.

“Will you be coming with us?” he asked, swiping his finger in the batter, which his father had just added chocolate chips to.

“No, not today.” his father said, adding in a bit more milk before handing it to Mrs.Baudelaire who promptly poured it onto the griddle in even circles.

Klaus remembered the rest of the quote with a frown. ‘Great minds think alike, but fools seldom differ,’ which was an old greek proverb. 

He was worried for a brief second, Why didn’t they want to go to the beach? The answer popped into his head like the answer to a math problem, slowly and irritatingly obvious. Not all adults had the energy of children. They could be wanting a slow day in. But Klaus was never one to give up a chance to go to the beach and look at the tide pools with his sister.

Violet walked into the kitchen, wearing a flowery dress and her hair tied up in a ribbon. Klaus wondered what she would be thinking about this early in the morning. 

 

Violet woke up once during the night, a few hours after everyone had fallen asleep. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. This feeling can be described as unease. Violet found herself walking silently over to Klaus’s sleeping form to check if he was all right. She adored her brother and was proud of how smart he was. He was also handsome, and Violet often found herself staring at him as he talked about this topic or another. Though she knew how inappropriate it was, she couldn’t help loving him more than a sister should.   
It was hard stuffing the excess amounts of love she had for him down, he was only twelve, and here she was in a state of unrequited love. Violet was an intelligent girl, and she knew that things like this were never to be said aloud, or ever acted upon. But if there was ever a person that she trusted completely, the only person who could ever feel like a safe haven, it would be Klaus.

It was always breathtaking, touching him, being near him even. He would get this look on his face when talking about something he had learned. Something about that look, about him, drew Violet to him like the tides are to the moon. 

Violet reached out to him and touched his shoulder. Moving her hand over his chest to where his heart lay. Steadily beating. He was okay. Her fingertips lingered, but she had to make sure everyone was okay. The urge was great, the house was silent, anything could be wrong. The silence was deafening, it was hair-raising and fed part of your stomach with run and something horrible is happening. Her feet ghosted down the hallway, feeling like walking to death’s arms. 

This didn’t feel like home. This didn’t feel safe. She wanted Klaus. She wanted to run back to their room and jump into his bed and shove her head under the covers. She wanted to pretend whatever was wrong is just her imagination. But she was the oldest. She had to protect Klaus.   
The in the time it took to reach her parent's room, Violet was stone cold, shivering in fear, and breathing hard but silently. Adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins. She opened the door quickly and slid into her parent's room. It was dark, the windows blocked out every sliver of light. Anything could be in here, in the dark with her.   
Violet got onto her hands and knees and crawled across the floor and through the shadows. She didn’t know why, but it felt safer that way. She reached Sunny’s crib and snaked her hand through the bars, quickly finding her siblings pulse. Beating slow and rhythmically. Violet checked on her parents next. Sleeping soundly. Her heart rate slowed back to a normal range.

But something must be wrong. Violet crawled to the door and hesitated. She could climb into her parent's bed right now. The thought slipped away quickly. No, she had to case the rest of the house. What if someone had entered? What if they were in Klaus’s room right now? Paranoia curled in behind her heart, squeezing it painfully. All hesitancy left, and she stumbled to her feet and rushed down the hall. She reached their room in less than a minute. The door was closed. Did she close it behind her? Violet couldn't remember! She threw open the door, catching the knob before it hit the wall. Her eyes greedily devoured the scene. Klaus was safe, still sleeping. Nothing was there. Nothing had been moved. Dread started to fill her. Violets eyes were heavy with sleep, it was the middle of the night after all. She drank in the sight of her brother. Glasses on even in his sleep, hair tousled. 

Her actions started to catch up to her. Of course, no one was in the house. Nothing was wrong. Violet glanced at Klaus’s watch that lay on the headboard. 3 am. Morning. But the silence still felt heavy and stifling, pressing in on Violet from all sides. She turned and closed the door behind her. It won’t hurt to check the rest of the house just in case. She was up after all. 

Ten minutes had passed before she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. Her heart started jackhammering in her chest. She flicked around and caught sight of a tall person, thick around the middle, and a glint of silver on one hand. Violet ran to the window and looked out. No one was there. It must have been a trick of the light. Was it? It was too much, Violet ran back to her room, nearly barreling into the door before catching herself and silently entering. 

Klaus was still sleeping soundly, a hand thrown over the edge. Violet sat down on the floor and leaned in close enough that the hand touched her cheek. Warmth spread through from that point. She nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand, wishing he would wake up and see her, and also wishing that he wouldn’t. She sat there leaned up against his hand for who knows how long. When the light started filtering across the floor she crawled back into bed, limbs heavy and numb. 

The next thing she knew was the sound of their door closing, presumedly behind her brother. He was always an early riser. She slipped out of bed with great reluctance. Dramatically, she thought: Goodbye bed! It will be ages before I see you again!

 

The Irony of the situation was not lost on the readers of this story.

She pulled on a dress, and as she did so the memories of last night flooded her brain. Her paranoia from last night was worrisome. It wasn’t rational. And crawling on the floor like some kind of demon, making it so her weight was evenly distributed and that the floorboards didn’t creak, was creepy and Violet was very glad she hadn’t been caught. What would her parents have thought if they woke up to see something on all fours with a hand touching their baby through the bars of the crib in the dark?  
Violet tied her hair up into her favorite ribbon and walked out to the kitchen. Her eyes looking for Klaus first, who was propped up on the counter. His frown turned into a smile and there was a small burst of happiness in Violet's gut before the memory of rushing down the hall last night like her life depended on it stole it away. She kept the smile on her face, even though her face muscles were staining to frown.   
“Morning Klaus! Mother, Father. Perfect day for going to the beach right?” Violet said, trying to add her usual morning cheer to her statement. Klaus lit up and grinned.   
“Yep! You, me, and Sunny will be going to the beach today, by ourselves. “   
“Perfect! We can look at the tidepools, and skip rocks. I’ll go pack us a bag right now!” Violet leaves the room as quickly as she entered and headed to get Sunny ready. 

An hour later and they were leaving out the front door, Sunny on Violets hip and Klaus holding a picnic basket full of their lunch and some baby things for Sunny. Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire stood in the doorway.  
“We love you! Be safe and have fun!” they cried down to their children. Violet turned to wave, and Klaus smiled at them. The distance hid their parent's worried expressions.


End file.
